User talk:Sypherpol
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Binding Energy Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 21:17, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Don't add powers under others unless they actually are its Applications, Techniques or Variations. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Neither Amazo nor the raptor androids appearance actually change into something else when adapting. There appearance always remains the same and always has. Also known users are sorted by Series Name, not Character name. So it was right the way it was. Don't change it again please.SageM (talk) 20:05, September 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM Please stop spamming pages for every type of body fluid, just add the fluid-page for all bodily fluids and drop saliva, blood, sweat, etc. as you've been doing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Knowledge Ascendancy/Intelligence Infinitum/Almighty Mind. Its already covered.SageM (talk) 21:25, October 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM I have to agree with SageM, I think those abilities already cover it. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:51, October 3, 2018 (UTC) When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name or title. If you know both, don't use the on separate places without the other. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:08, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Got Users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:08, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:21, January 13, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. =''' add new powers as Electromagnetism Generation, add EmG to those pages/mark them as EmG's Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:14, February 5, 2019 (UTC) When you know them, use '''real name/hero-villain name or title. If you know both, don't use the on separate places without the other. Why is it that everyone thinks creation/generation gives User several powers? Only thing it does is generate something, it doesn't give ability to sense, manipulate or anything else aside expelling the created matter/energy to specific direction. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:44, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Which is why I told you about the details instead of slapping demerits. Could have been more polite, but I was in hurry... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Energy Dilution is Variation of Power Deactivation, how exactly can ED have PD as Application? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm too tired to give coherent answer, so I'll just go for the obvious problem that I really should have pointed out: ED is about energy, PD is about superpowers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:51, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Energy Modulation was merged with existing power as it was bit too close to it. Blast Field Projection was basically Energy Exoskeleton with Jet Propulsion. As of the rest, year backwards they've all been either far too specific/limited or basically too close to existing power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:17, March 7, 2019 (UTC) BTW, I really must note that if you're think I'm targeting you for some reason that isn't the case in any way. Quite honestly the number of members whose names I recognize on a glance is very limited, and even with the ones I hold in high regard I've deleted pages/undone Edits. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:35, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Don't add power that aren't even on the pages under powers, like in Symbiont Collective you added Self Supremacy under Endopathy, means SS should be on EP (sub-power, technique or Variation). It isn't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:03, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Please read what the power does before adding it: Omnificence Genesis "create unlimited amount of '''anything'". --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:51, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Collective Man Here is where I have a problem with this example. First of all, Mass Amplifying Replication is where one's mass increases when one duplicates oneself. So the duplicates are getting heavier. The Collective Man is the combined form of the Tao-Yu brothers. That being said, they can transform others into copies of themselves and them absorb them. But the Collective Man is not creating heavier duplicates, He is absorbing others into his collective. This does not seem like a proper example for this power. Kusarigama (talk) 19:56, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Page Creation and Details: Applications - Powers that pretty much ''every user could use with minimal training, the basic set essentially. if it's here, not being able to do it is very much exception. Moved to Techniques. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, March 25, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Please add Mutation Inducement to the powers you added as Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:35, March 25, 2019 (UTC) We might need to split X-Ray Vision into one that allows seeing through objects/matter and one that deals with the literal x-rays. I'm pretty sure that most of the current Users don't have anything to do with x-rays and just see through things. BTW, is it just fanon that even kryptonians have been retconned so they don't really do that, some sort of clairvoyance? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Since the main thing we've been arguing is about if it's a sense or projection/attack power like Light Vision, separating them into two might clean things up. Naming the sense part as Penetrating Vision or something like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:17, March 29, 2019 (UTC) "Naming the sense part as Penetrating Vision or something like that." --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:43, March 29, 2019 (UTC) When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name or title. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:52, March 31, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:05, April 5, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Second warning. Do I need to start to remove these every time? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:42, April 6, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. Removing the edits. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, April 7, 2019 (UTC) OK Organite Modding - find better name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, April 12, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. You added several powers as Power Dilutions Variations, now add that to those pages too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, April 12, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:10, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Do not change page names without admin approval. First warning, second time gets a block.SageM (talk) 21:06, December 29, 2019 (UTC)SageM I am not sure about that, honestly. Ask someone like SageM. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:12, January 4, 2020 (UTC) The Remote Symbiosis page is locked for a week. If you continue to add things back that do not belong then I will have to block you for ignoring warnings. It was explained to you before that those are not variations or applications. Leave it alone already.SageM (talk) 20:37, January 4, 2020 (UTC)SageM While this looks fine to me but I think you should confirm this with another admin, too like SageM or Crystalstorm as this is an Almighty power.Nekron2 (talk) 16:32, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Then go ahead and just make it, we will see what happens.Nekron2 (talk) 18:25, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Nice new power, however Eternal Transcendence is way over the top for a technological based power. Eternal Evolution is what your looking for.(ThePirateKing777 (talk) 20:17, January 6, 2020 (UTC)) Stop adding applications and variations that have nothing to do with the powers. You were already warned about this before. Next time results in a block.SageM (talk) 22:22, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM No. You are making stuff up. You were warned to stop before and yet you keep adding things back that do not belong and don't have anything to do with the powers. Since you keep ignoring warnings to stop you can take a timeout for a week. Quit adding things back that do not belong. Neither Natural warping nor Akashic Plane Manipulation have anything to do with Ley Lines. You have done this with several other powers as well, and even other users have told you to stop. The matter is closed, next time you ignore warnings the block gets longer.SageM (talk) 22:31, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM None of the applications, variations or associations you added to the pages belong there. You clearly don't know what your even adding anymore, nor are you even bothering to read the capabilities. I checked the users you said have the power and they do not. So at this point all your doing is making things up and changing actual factual information to suit your opinion without any proof to back it up. You don't understand how the powers work or what they actually are, i suggest that you take the time to do some actual research before you come back to the wikia. Because if you don't, the block will be much longer. You can't change the powers to suit your opinion, especially when neither the capabilities nor the real world definition of the power makes any such claims. I'm just doing my job by keeping the powers accurate to their actual logical and real world definition.SageM (talk) 22:40, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM Ley lines are nothing more then wells and lines of energy that cover the planet (there likes streams or rivers that are invisible to the naked eye). You can think of them as the planets circulatory system. That's the actual real-world definition of what a Ley Line is. They have no effect on species, history, or even memories of the planet. They are just streams of planetary and environmental energy. So you edits are inaccurate and incorrect, you are posting things that do not have anything to do with the power at all. All the research and evidence involved proves this.SageM (talk) 22:57, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM Apparently you never bothered to check. Air Bomb Generation/Air Bullet Projection.SageM (talk) 20:25, January 19, 2020 (UTC)SageM The reason why your edits were removed is because your examples were limited to a single verse, and not based on the actual information and definitions available to the power. Leylines do not manipulate history or have anything to do with memories. And there is no information available to state that they can. I also checked your so-called source about this and it doesn't even fit the definition of the power as your seem to think, its really a different power entirely then the one you were adding it too. It may say its related to leylines, but actual facts show that its actually something else. sorry that you weren't satisfied with the wikia, hope things go better elsewhere for you.SageM (talk) 20:30, January 19, 2020 (UTC)SageM